Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a vision inspection apparatus and a method of detecting a Mura defect. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a vision inspection apparatus for automatically and accurately detecting a Mura defect and a method of detecting the Mura defect.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal (LC) display panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate opposite to the lower substrate and an LC layer disposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. The lower substrate includes a pixel area defining a pixel and a peripheral area receiving a driving signal which is to be applied to the pixel.
A data line, a gate line and a pixel electrode are disposed in the pixel area. The data line extends in a first direction, the gate line extends in a second direction crossing the first direction and the pixel electrode is connected to the data line and the gate line. A first driving chip pad and a second driving chip pad are disposed in the peripheral area. The first driving chip pad receives a data signal and the second driving chip pad receives a gate signal.
The LC panel, with the LC layer disposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, is tested through a visual test process which tests electrical and optical operations of the LC panel. In general, the visual test process includes testing various kinds of Mura defects (e.g. spot and line Mura defects, etc.) by a tester's eyes and removing the Mura defects using a Mura defect removal algorithm based on a test result obtained by the tester's eyes. As described above, the Mura defects are manually detected by the tester, increasing a test process period and test results among different testers are inconsistent. Thus, productivity may be decreased and compensation error may be increased.